A Day to Remember
by I'mBrokeNCYDE
Summary: "Haruno Sakura.. you are hereby banished from Konohagakure no Sato." Konoha's biggest mistake.. exiling their two strongest ninja. The Akatsuki want them recruited now.. NOT NaruSaku!


_**A Day to Remember**_

.:Prologue:.

"_**I'm Made of Wax Larry, What Are You Made Of?"**_

"_Don't blink, they won't even miss you at all_

_And don't think, that I'll always be gone_

_You know I've got you like a _

_Puppet in the palm of my hand._"

"Haruno Sakura," Tsunade said with a cold tone in her voice. "What you were you thinking, doing that reckless act? It nearly cost Naruto and Kakashi their lives. And plus, you nearly _killed_ the Uchiha."

Sakura's eye twitched in vague annoyance as she listened to her former teacher rant on about what she had did. So what? She had been training with her team and decided to try out a new technique, which had been _way_ more powerful than expected. Thus, Naruto and Kakashi were now sleeping in hospital beds while Sasuke was in intensive care. And she herself was being chewed out by the Hokage, and those two old bats that call themselves the Hokages' advisors. _'What a drag,'_ she thought tiredly.

"Tsunade-sama, if I may suggest something..." the elder bat, the female one, spoke up. Sakura could feel a major headache coming already. Tsunade looked pissed at being interrupted, but motioned for the old bat to continue. "How about... _banishment_ from Konohagakure?" The old bat sent a deceivingly kind smile towards Sakura, who snarled and tried to not throw up from the woman's fakeness.

Tsunade actually seemed to be contemplating the idea. Sakura stared in shock. _'WHAT!'_

'**Don't be **_**that**_** surprised... admit it, you saw it coming, too,**' her Inner self commented, but there was a fire burning in her eyes that showed her anger.

'_...Somewhat did, but didn't expect Tsunade to actually_ agree_ to it, like I know she's going to...'_ Sakura sighed quietly as she watch Tsunade open her mouth to speak.

"Haruno Sakura, you are hereby banished from Konohagakure no Sato until my further announcement, understood?" Tsunade said, Hokage-mode turned on and her eyes showing no remorse.

Sakura stood abruptly, and sent an ice-cold smirk tolds them. "Oh... I understand, alright." She gave a soft laugh laced with malice that made the old bats shiver. "But don't think that I'll always be gone. This isn't the last time you've seen me... Kuroshi no Sakura." Sakura disappeared in a splash of black liquid that looked much like blood.

=**ADTR**=

"Fucking _bitch_!" Sakura snarled, stalking her way with chakra-enhanced feet through the forests of Fire Country. "Banishing me when I didn't even do _shit_!" From the direction of Konoha, she saw a burst of fiery red-orange light.

'**Looks like Naruto found of the news,**' Inner commented. She shielded her 'eyes' and looked away. '**That boy's gotta temper...**'

Sakura snorted as she listen to her Inner ramble. She was right about his temper, though... "Wait," she mumbled aloud. "Do you feel that?" The chakra of Naruto was heading _towards_ her. "What the fuck! Is that boy insane!"

"No, I'm not," Naruto's voice said behind her. Sakura turned around, saw her brother-figure, and hugged him. Well, she wanted to, that is. What she _really_ did was whip around, instantly putting up a guard, and eyed him cautiously. "I'm not here to take you back, Sakura."

So, Sakura noticed three things in that instant: one thing is he dropped the suffix '-chan' from her name, two would be that his voice was much more deeper and sounded more matured, and three? His eyes were slitted. And glowing red around the rims. "Err..." she said, a question mark practically forming over her head.

Naruto smirked. "Kyuubi and I struck a deal... I wouldn't lock her in her cage anymore, _only_ if she let me have her powers. She agreed." Naruto smirked wider, showing off enlarged canines.

Sakura nodded, taking in that information before stopping dead in her tracks. "Wait- _her!_ Kyuubi-san's a _female_?" Sakura asked in an awe-filled, curious voice.

Naruto's cheeks developed a slight blush as he nodded, scratching the back of his head. "That was my reaction when I saw her..." He coughed awkwardly.

Sakura's mouth dropped open like a fish as she opened and closed it several times in shock. _'Is he implying...?_'

'**No clue,**' Inner said in shock. '**Wow... that'd be, er, interesting...**'

Sakura sighed outwardly. "We need to find a place to stay, to get away from the fucking pesky Konoha-ninja... that is, if you're joining me." She looked to him, hiding the hope behind a mental wall.

Naruto snarled slightly at the direction of Konoha. "Yeah, Sakura, I'm sure _they_-" he sneered, "-want the _demon brat_ back. Especially seeing as the 'demon brat' has merged with the demon." He laughed a malicious chuckle before sighing with slight anger. "I hate that place... ever since _that_ day." Sakura immediately understood, seeing as she was the one who had had been the one to take care of him after it happened.

"Then let's get going. I have a feeling they've already found out where we are." Naruto looked calculating at Sakura's words before nodding.

"Prolly... well, let's get going, shall we?" Naruto's body slowly disappeared in a swirl of black flames that licked the image of his silhouette.

'_Shweeet,'_ Sakura thought in awe before disappearing in a splash of black blood... just as soon as a kunai soared right through the air, exactly where she used to be.

"Damn it!" the Anbu cursed.

=**ADTR**=

"Change of plans, everyone," a silhouette said, talking in a deep, menacing voice to the nine others in the room.

"What the fuck is it now? I was in the middle of a sacrifice, damn you," another silhouette said harshly.

"Hidan!" the one standing on the other side of the room barked. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

'Hidan' laughed loudly. "You can't kill the immortal, Kakuzu!"

"Both of you, **shut up**!" Another figure that looked like it had an extra appendage on its shoulders growled. He also seemed to have a multi-personality disorder.

"Zetsu's right," the original silhouette said coldly. He had odd eyes that were a pattern of never-ending rings surrounding each other, and the color in the background of it was a grey-ish purple color. "Shut up and listen, because it's important. Two more missing-nin have came from Konohagakure."

A figure straightened slightly as the taller one across from it barked out a laugh. "You're home village, eh, Itachi-san?" he barked out another laugh.

The silhouette that had straightened, 'Itachi', looked at the other and stoicly said, "We all know that I came from Konoha, Kisame." 'Kisame' stopped laughing at got a sulky look on his face.

"Just trying to lighten the tension..." he mumbled.

Another figure bounced up and down in his spot excitedly. "Tobi will! Because Tobi is a good boy! A GOOD BOY!" Inwardly, his other personality sighed as the idiot made him look like a fool. Madara growled at his split personality, 'Tobi'.

"SHUT UP!" the leader's silhouette, the leader's name being Pein, shouted, his deep, menacing voice echoing through the room. Those speaking flinched, minus Itachi, because Uchihas don't show any emotion at all, according to him. "Kami-damned..." he muttered. "Anyways, what I was _trying_ to say before I was interrupted-" he glared harshly at Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi, who flinched; beside him, Konan giggled lightly, "-was that Konoha has two missing-nin. And you'll never believe who it is." He smirked before making the Tora (tiger) hand seal.

A projection showed in the middle of the room, showing a group walking. An orange-haired male with faint whisker marks on his cheeks and slitted, glowing red/blue eyes... and a pink-haired female with glowing jade eyes that were shadowed much like Gaara's.

Kisame let out a somewhat strangled barking laugh. "Isn't that the Kyuubi brat?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly at what Kisame said before his mask fell back into place quickly. _'Not quick enough,'_ he noted, seeing Madara staring at him, calculatively. '_Shit.'_

"Yes... and that would happen to be his pink-haired teammate," Pein confirmed. "If you don't remember her, she's the one-" He was cut off by a red-haired figure.

"-who killed me." His face was soon revealed to show Akasuna no Sasori, alive and well.

"That's the bitch who killed you, Sasori-no-danna?" a blonde figure growled out. This was, of course, Deidara.

"Careful of what you call your future associates, Deidara," Pein said coldly. The blonde flinched and stood down.

Hidan stopped short of laughing at Deidara and turned on Pein. "What the _fuck_ did you just say, you senile motherfucker!" he yelled. "We're adding those fuckers into the Akatsuki? We're already fucking packed as it fucking is!" His purple eyes glared daggers at the orange-haired Akatsuki leader.

The room seemed to drop around twenty degrees (and it was already thirty-two degrees in there; they _were_ in a cave currently, after all) and everyone turned towards the Leader. "**Will you shut up?**" his voice took on a demonic edge, indicating he would _kill_ the next person to speak. Pein sighed in frustration. "Idiots," he mumbled. "Haruno Sakura will be recruited as our medic; I leave her to Zetsu and Tobi." 'Tobi' bounced up and down excitedly while Zetsu seemed to sigh and argue with himself.

"**I say we eat her**," Dark-Zetsu said with a cannibalistic grin. "No, that's not nice..." Light-Zetsu said.

Pein's eye twitched as he stared at Tobi until the boy cringed and stopped jumping up and down. "Uzumaki Naruto will be recruited as her partner, but he will be our main weapon. I leave his recruiting to-" Itachi groaned as he heard, "-Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

'_Great. Now I have to keep Kisame from chopping off Naruto-kun's legs...'_ Itachi sighed.

"Problems, Itachi?" Pein questioned, raising a pierced eyebrow. The Uchiha shook his head silently. "Okay then; Tobi, Zetsu, go recruit the Haruno girl." The two nodded before their silhouettes disappeared with _ziiip_. "Itachi, Kisame; go with them and recruit the Uzumaki boy..." Itachi nodded, sighing mentally, and Kisame gave a shark-like grin before they, too, disappeared with a _ziiip_. "Akatsuki meeting, dismissed." Everyone else besides Pein and Konan disappeared with a _ziiip_.

"Nagato... are you sure you're making the right decision?" Konan asked him worriedly. Pein, or 'Nagato', looked at her coldly.

"I am." She flinched at his ice-cold tone. "Now come, Konan. We have things to do before... _he_ gets back."

=**Ending Notes**=

_Mehh. I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does... and.. I only own the idea.. so.. yeah.. err.._

_Dunno if I'm gonna actually be _able_ to finish the fanfic... Will try.. but I might lose inspiration along the way or even (most possible) not have to time finish.. so.. grr.._

_I'm Made of Wax Larry, What Are You Made Of? (c) A Day to Remember_


End file.
